of misunderstandings and love
by ONCE-a-girl
Summary: shoto todoroki hated his father for many things but tolerated him for one Izumi Midoriya loved everybody and everyone bu hated a single person when two opposites meet and love starts blossoming a simple rumor destroyed everything they had for each other ...pushes Izumi into an engagement with his worst enemy now all todoroki has to do is convince cross-posted on wattpad
1. first meeting

he first saw her dancing at his 16 annual ball that his family hosted by his family in order to celebrate his birthday being heir to the throne very well meant that he knew. But the fact is that he was seeing the girl for the very first time, almost all the personages invited were the same every year. Thinking back on the guest list he was forced to look over and remember if there were any changes

"Sir… pray, excuse me " A waiter carrying a tray brimming with tiny glass flutes filled with champagne. shoto momentarily distracted made way for the waiter who was making his way to his father. He was surprised to sir Hisashi Midoriya with him because he never made an appearance before at any other balls his family hosted.

"shoto come here " father ordered, shoto took another glance and noticed that she had beautiful green eyes like emeralds .before going to is father .as hed made his way to his father was standing he noticed that the girl also came and stood near sir midoriya.

" prince todoroki best wishes on your birthday," sir Hisashi said "and may I introduce my daughter princess Izumi to you"

"nice to meet you and happy birthday" princess Izumi

she seemed more beautiful than a few minutes ago with beautiful eyes the color of emeralds and hair the color is leaves to shoto she looked like a goddess .the splash of freckles of her nose reminded him that she was still a mortal no matter how she looks.

"thank you, princess and I must say you look beautiful " shoto was barely able to say before sir Tamaki grabbed and started wishing me a happy birthday in a very obnoxious bu usual for him in a way, and sent me into a spiral of wishes and forced etiquette stuff he is supposed to do.

by the time he extracted himself from the people and looked around for lady Izumi, she had disappeared from the hall, cursing his luck shoto made his way out of the hall himself and went to his favorite place. it was the t=small terraced garden near the grand hall where the ball was going on.

He remembered his mother's beautiful smile and the time they spent together in the garden when he was little

but his memories and smile were instantly soured at what his devil of a father has done to her he'd only found out after her death that he abused her in both emotionally and physically till she died.

he stopped abruptly as e spotted his father standing in the corridor leading to his office which was rather surprising as he never left the ball he was hosting.

'so you left the ball, you yourself know that you have to pick a bride, this is the best time for you to pick one"

"no, I'm just 16 I'm not picking anybody at all "

"ok, that means I'm picking one for you. Be prepared to meet your future bride tomorrow" smirking endeavor left and went into his office. shoto groaned and went o join the party which went on until early morning.

but not even once did he see princess Izumi, anywhere.

next morning

shoto was getting dressed to meet his fiance for the first time .he hoped to make a good impression that is until his least favorite butler arrive with an even more despicable news

"sir, Lord told me to inform you that your fiance is in the gazebo in the flower garden" shoto could swear he could see him smirking . As far as he knew Hayate was the only butler who could do any of his father order even the most despicable ones.

after a few minutes when he arrived at the gazebo he was rather surprised to see princess Izumi sitting.

"pleased to meet you milady"

when she turned to look at him he was very much surprised to see that she look incredibly sad, he suddenly wanted to find the bastard who hurt her and beat him up

even though she smiled


	2. the truth

Izumi had been very surprised when her father asked her to accompany him to the annual ball hosted by endeavour kingdom. Since he never let her accompany her anywhere due to her health or as it was told to others. The truth was that she was a trained warrior and hated to pause her practice.

But she herself knew that it was important she was at the age of getting married and as the heir of not one but two kingdoms that she had to take care of being a perfect ruler of the lands.

And from what she had known from gossip and other information she had gathered (which was surprisingly little), she concludes that he was a perfect gentleman and his mother died when he was just five years old

but there was another reason for her to marry him quickly and the reason was the Prince Dabi of the Tartarous kingdom. He was pursuing her quite aggressively, with messengers arriving with presents and offerings for her every day.

Izumi was not impressed. In the end, she ordered the servants to put the presents in a box and place those in the darkest corner of the castle. While preparing for the trip she in a moment of girly excitement wrote a letter to best friend lady Kazumi of maxim kingdom. The reply she got was quite shocking due to the undertones of the possibility of prince todoroki hurting her in any way.

when the carriage left for the kingdom of endeavour.S he noticed that he was a bit tense considering he almost never took tension.

"dad, what happened... You look kinda tense," Izumi ventured.

"Oh, Izumi it is nothing. Well, it is not uncommon for fathers to be worried about their daughters a the time of their marriage" father smiled more to console himself than to reassure Izumi worrying (or hope).

He hoped that those rumours of him being same as his father were false.

and that thought occupied his mind for the rest journey

? pov

" Lord, I have some news related to princess Izumi." said a cloaked figure kneeling before a man hidden in the shadows but the shadows did nothing to his cruel smile or cold eyes

"speak " the figure ordered

"lord... king Hisashi has gone to king enji's kingdom to propose a marriage between princess Izumi to crown prince shoto" the cloaked figure forced himself to speak coherently because all of the castle knew of the level of infatuation their lord had for the crown princess of the green valley kingdom.

"that is very bad news we must do something about it immediately about it" the man spoke so calmly, that the cloaked figure calmed slightly ...very slightly.

he could feel something truly evil was coming and fast ... and he almost feels pity for the princess who was going to be in the centre of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A|N** \- **this part** **continues from where the first chapter ended. I was alternating Izumi and shoot's pov with every chapter and as you can see Izumi's story start before Shoto's part**. **I hope this clears everything**

 **Everyone's invited to be a grammar nazi :)**

Shoto decided to take the incentive and ask why was she so sad. It was particularly very hard for him as he for the first time could appreciate the beauty which Izumi, the crown princess of the kingdom of vallée vert, the biggest kingdom around. She never attended balls herself so the image of her shoto thought was quite different. He thought of her as a show-off, a girl who would like to flaunt her status.

But in reality, Princess Izumi can't be any more different. She wore understated, modest clothes and a very delicate Tiara which was as if she had to wear one so chose whatever was the lightest

"Hello! Milady's a pleasure to meet you"Shoto ventured

"The pleasure is all mine" lady Izumi responded, sounding quite strained.

"Lady midoriya... You sound like something troubling you. Is everything alright"

"It's nothing... Just that the attacks by the league of villains have tripled in the last one week, and they are attacking the weakest of us. The babies, old people and the pregnant women. " shoto could see the tears forming in her eyes at the very thought

Truth to be told the same attacks were happening in practically every kingdom right now, but the attack on the kingdom of vallée verte was way high. Nobody knows the reason why they were happening. In fact, he himself had received reports but the pressure of meeting his fiance for the first time, while lady midoriya cared and worried for her people...racked with guilt shoto decided to steer her away from the topic.

"lady midoriya, I didn't see you at the ball last night ."

she smiled and said " yes we did meet last night, I can't put that against you. you almost immediately accosted by sir Tamaki. after that, we went with king endeavour to his office to discuss something.

shoto noticed the sadness was reduced a little in this beautiful and suddenly feels the urge to smile.

sure lady as you say... well can you tell me something...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX line break cuz I'm too lazy to type out the entire conversation XXXXXXXXXXXXX

the conversation with lady midoriya was very short according to shoto, lady midoriya or Izumi as she had asked him to call her.

but he did learn quite a bit about her in the conversation that followed like about her preference in tea and love for reading. what truly surprised him was her admiration for sir all might, a legendary knight who is said to be the most powerful man around and perished not quite long ago from the injuries he sustained from the battle with all for one.

what they both didn't breach was the elephant in the room aka their engagement. Izumi seemed like she wanted to talk about something . but seemed to change her mind at the very moment.

somehow she seemed almost glad when twice his father butler arrived at the scene and took her away as his jerk of father wanted to talk to her about somethings.

sighing shoto went on with his normal schedule and hoped to meet Izumi again. but he wasn't able to spot her anywhere either within the palace or the gardens not that he was looking for her.

when he finally gave up and retired for the night... he was quite surprised a letter and it wasn't the letter what surprised him it was the sender.

 **A|n - sorry for the late update... I had to appear for a few exams and college admission stuff**


End file.
